tetra_bash_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Tetra Bash Wiki
Welcome to the ! Welcome to the unofficial Tetrabash wiki. Here you will find all kinds of information on the 2006 title Tetrabash, a game about sword slashing, magic and treasure by Team Gris Gris. Story In the year 2060, humanity has mastered the art of both mechanics and magic. However, this also sparked a huge war between nations sparked as both sides wanted their ideal world. The war stretched on for years until a peace offering between the mechanical and magic sides came to be. The human civilization that was once destroyed by a catastrophe, invented a new technology known as Magic Mechanics with hints of the lost science and technology. This created a machine that could easily fly, and people were beginning to build a new form of civilization known as the “Era of the Sky”. There are also islands separate from this civilization. On one of these Islands is a boy who lives in a deserted island in one corner of the world, his name is Radish Mercury. Radish is the only sword user in a world where magic guns have permeated and all non-Magic-Mechanic weapons have been almost completely replaced. Due to being a sworn traditional blade user he lives on an island by himself, avoiding the modern technology. He hates the secrecy however, and yearns for adventure. One day, at a place called Trinor in the center of the sea, a terrible plan was developed.' The old admirer of militarism Admiral Kuroitsu Kreuz has succeeded in the fusion of a Magic Device and Old Age Military Weapons by the subordinate research team, and completed the creation of a massive National Magic SOL Laser. Using this new Mechanical-Magic, he was hoping to build a world empire by fear politics. The plan has finally begun to control the deepest part of the Torinoru Island, where a large amount of magical power overflows to operate the weapons. Torinoru Island is also where the Torijini ruins are located. The sanctuary there is worshiped by the natives as a sacred place, and only the islander's princess, Amanan, knows how to open the ruin's deepest door. Admiral Kreuz sent the Dontres Army to kidnap Princess Amanan and forcibly take her to the back of the Torijin Ruins to unlock the magic within. The world was about to be doomed by great evil now ... '' Meanwhile, Radish was out for a walk in the sky as usual. While on this walk, he spotted a fire smoke coming up from everywhere on the Torinoru Island, where he was thinking of visiting later. It was a trace of a burning attack by Kuroitsu's Dontress army. Wondering what happened, he rushes over to the Island. The locals tell him about their plight and how they need a hero to save their beloved princess. Radish shines his eyes when he hears about the situation from the islanders begging for the rescue of the princess and learns about the Torijin ruins. Radish heads to the ruins with joy. Finally could he be hailed a hero in the eyes of the people. After slaying several monsters and plowing through Kreuz’s forces, Radish arrives at the ruins. Radish confronts Kreuz and demands he return the princess. After declining, they get into a fight, with Radish emerging the victor. With Kruez defeated, Radish saves Princess Amanan and peace is restored to the Trinor Islands. Game info Tetrabash has 2 basic attacks. X to attack and Z X or ⬆ X for a high attack. When using a gun, aim and press X to fire. Movement is arrow keys on Pc and Ps2. Pc shot button for jumping is Z. Ps2 is the up button. Tetrabash has a total of 8 Islands with each varying in level count. The levels are mainly puzzle based and require critical thinking to get past. Every ruin has a boss waiting to fight you. Enemies are not too challenging, but can be overwhelming in big numbers. Thankfully, every level has items hidden in treasure boxes. Collect them to power yourself up, regenerate health or gain Exp tickets. Important elements Characters: Radish (2).png|Radish Mercury|link=https://tetra-bash-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Radish_Mercury Kreuz.jpg|Admiral Kreuz|link=https://tetra-bash-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Admiral_Kreuz Captured.jpg|Princess Amanan|link=https://tetra-bash-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Princess_Amanan Mech.jpg|Armored Phantom|link=https://tetra-bash-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Armored_Phantom ''Need help building out this community You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse